falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
La Guardia del Rey
The dreaded shock troops of Rey Cristobol's Army, La Guardia del Rey are the special forces of the army of La Ciudadela, descended from the special forces and secret service of Mexico, La Guardia del Rey are among post-War Tamaulipas' most elite warriors. Fiercely loyal to their king, they are the cream of the crop of The Citadel's armed forces, comprised of noblemen and paisanos alike. Donning gas-masks and body armor and bearing among the finest arms in Mexico, they have hunted down any and all enemies of the small Kingdom of Mexico for years and struck fear into the hearts of comancheros, communists, and other enemies of the state for decades. History Rey Mateo Segundo La Guardia del Rey was founded in 2254 by the infamous Rey Mateo Segundo of La Ciudadela, a monarch known more commonly by the name "Mateo the Bloody". A tyrant who lorded over his peasants and waged war on comancheros and other border ruffians, he became paranoid of a coup from his nobles as his body count raised with each day. Fearing that the nobility would end him, he ordered his most-trusted advisor, Duquel Francisco Carlitos Montoya to organize the finest soldiers in his regular army to be repurposed as a special guard unit. This unit replaced the traditional civilian bodyguard detachment of volunteer nobles, and allowed Mateo more comfort in knowing that his guards were handpicked army soldiers, the army being more loyal to him than the nobility. La Guardia was at that time personally commanded by Duquel Montoya, and was afforded the finest weapons and armor. They expanded to around thirty and served Rey Mateo Segundo loyally until the year 2270. It was then that the ultimate irony occurred when the good Duquel, fearing the same coup that led Mateo to organize La Guardia, organized La Guardia to orchestrate it. Using Prince Hector, Mateo's son, Duquel Montoya along with La Guardia supported Hector's claim to the throne after he personally killed his father. Swearing fealty to the new king, La Guardia with their fearsome reputation as elite soldiers ensured the coup was bloodless. Rey Cristobol When Prince Hector's ascension to the throne became official, he changed his name to Cristobol at his coronation with Duquel Montoya as his right hand. La Guardia received more honor and fame across La Ciudadela, publicly marching in parades through the shanty-towns and being honored with life pensions and their own specially designed flag consisting of a white saltire on a red field with a blue shield superimposed on it with a thirteen-pointed gold star centered in it. This standard became the guidon of La Guardia, proudly and to date they are the only military unit in the employ of any of La Ciudadela's kings which have been honored with their own flag. With the advent of the war between La Ciudadela and La Legión de la Gente, new priorities arose for La Guardia. Cristobol wanted his highly-trained guards to be his right hand in fighting the communists, thus they were expanded to number around 50 and began to act as not only a guard unit but a strike team. They moved throughout the countryside seeking communist camps and their leader, Pancho Mendoza with the goal of assassinating him and ending the war. Fast moving and heavily armed, they have accounted for the bulk of casualties inflicted on the communist militia since the war started. These duties have so engulfed them that of the fifty guardias, only twenty actually guard the Rey, with the rest assisting Ciudadela military forces and acting as stand-alone units to hunt down the guerrilla communists. Currently, their leader is Coronel Alejandro Amador who replaced Coronel Giovanni de Cruces after he was killed at the battle of Casa Roja. In the aftermath of La Ciudadela's fall and the collapse of the regime there, La Guardia fractured, with what was left of the commandos joining up with bands of loyalists fleeing the smoking ruins of the Citadel or with what few Noblemen survived the siege. Whatever remained joined up with Anti-Communist guerrilla bands to continue their fight with the People's Legion. Activities La Guardia is the king's right arm in all affairs. Inside the Citadel, they live up to their name as his personal guard, being the only people permitted to carry weapons in his presence and watching over him like a hawk. Any threats to the king's security or perceived threats to his security are dealt with harshly. Outside the Citadel, La Guardia act as the special operations unit in the king's army, they are scouts, shock troops, stealth units, and assassins. If a high value target or an installation strategic to the enemy is found, it is La Guardia who personally eliminate them. If the king has a special or covert mission, they are the ones who take it. Notably since the fighting with La Legión de la Gente started, they have undertaken missions to assassinate important legionnaires and raid their camps. Membership La Guardia is unique in its membership criteria in the sense that recruits are considered and receive advancement on purely on their merits. Whereas every other armed detachment requires officers and higher NCO's to be of the nobility, there is no such requirement in La Guardia. It is in fact entirely possible for the entire Guardia to be led by a paisano as was the case in the second Coronel de la Guardia, Lucas Pantera, who was born a paisano laborer and brought into the guard after he showed remarkable prowess in combat training. To be inducted into the guard requires that a certain training regimen be fulfilled, additionally guardia candidates must show undying loyalty to their Rey and be approved by both the commanding and executive officer of the unit. Recruits are selected in basic training by the executive officer who also leads the specialized guardia training, it is his job to observe all noble and paisano trainees and pick from them the ranks. Additionally, soldiers from the army and gendarme may be recommended to join La Guardia if they show valor in combat, however this is a rare occurrence. Members of La Guardia are highly respected and revered in La Ciudadela. They are considered the foremost soldiers in the Rey's army, his first and last line of defense. They are afforded the finest amenities the Rey can muster and additionally all guardias and their families receive a life pension regardless of their class after serving five years. If they are killed in action before the five years is up the pension is automatic. It is worth noting that only members of La Guardia receive pensions, regular army and police forces are compensated after their service with the proud knowledge of knowing that they served their king faithfully. Training and Equipment La Guardia's training is descended from the military training of La Ciudadela's original protectors, the Mexican Secret Service. Physically rigorous, the training has around a two-thirds drop out rate and takes around eight months. Having evolved since the war, it also incorporates wasteland survival techniques and tricks picked up from comancheros and other paramilitary forces. Once a recruit passes, they are proficient with most conventional small arms, hand-to-hand combat, melee combat, survival alone in the wastes, and are at peak physical condition. Training is administered by the executive officer of La Guardia, Mayor Rivera. In terms of equipment, La Guardia receive nothing less than the best Rey Cristobol can provide. Whenever weapons are captured by Citadel troops, it is La Guardia who receives first picks of any guns before they are sent to the army, gendarme, or police. Standard gear for a guardia is a fully automatic Mexican M-72 assault rifle (a 7.62x39mm clone of the venerated American R-91) and a Colt 1911 in classic .45acp. Additionally guardias are furnished with half a dozen stimpacks, a bottle of buffout, a combat knife, and the classic body armor and gas mask that made Las Guardias famous. The body armor is functional pre-War plate-armor with a reinforced Kevlar mesh. The gas mask is worn for intimidation effect to make La Guardia del Rey a faceless, nameless, and merciless foe. Due to their prolonged usage of gas masks, they are a known symbol of La Guardia and the armed forces of La Ciudadela itself across Northern Tamaulipas and Southern Texas. Strength There are at any given time approximately fifty guardias. Currently the makeup is around 35 nobles to 15 paisanos with one paisano serving as executive officer, Juan Garcia Rivera who has climbed to the rank of Mayor. The commanding officer is noble born Coronel Alejandro Amador who as the commander is head of the actual bodyguard detail. Of the fifty or so guardias, only twenty are actually assigned to guard the king and of those twenty, twelve are remarkably paisanos, showing not only the loyalty of the peasants to their ruler but the meritocracy of the system. Additionally there are two guardia assigned at all times to Duquel Montoya who is the commanding officer of the military and extremely vital to the war effort. The other thirty-odd guardias do no actual guarding at all and are the special forces and commandoes who fight on the front lines against the communists in the people's legion. Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups Category:Defunct